


Plot Bunny for Good Omens

by MoonShineD



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Other, Prompt Fic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShineD/pseuds/MoonShineD
Summary: Plunnies for Good Omens.I write the prompt for someone else to write a story.





	1. Chapter 1

Crowley changing his name from Crawley and why.

Crawley: Hello, Az.  
Az : Hello Deamon.  
Crawley: you know my name, yes?  
Az: yes.  
Crawley: then why do you call me Deamon whenever I say hi?  
Az: l don't know. (He thinks for a while) it could be because Crawley sounds so deamonic.  
Crawley: I -am- deamonic  
Az: yes, but you're not -that- deamonic.


	2. Chapter 2

Why Crowley changed his name is because Az innocently said something about Crawly making him squeamish. It's also why Crowley went from Serpent to Humanoid.  
Crawley as snake: Hell Angel.  
Az glances down then quickly looks away: Hello, Deamon.  
Crawley: why are you looking away?  
Az: had a terrible run-in with snakes not too long ago. It was not pleasant. (Insert something about Az being somewhere old or dangerous because of a book. Could be accident or someone did something on purpose), because I'm not fond of crawly (note: crawly is not Crawley) things at the moment.  
Result is Crawley's new body.


End file.
